Escenas simples d la simple vida d un Leafe Knight
by lexell-cassini
Summary: Mientras no tienen que pelear para proteger la Leaf del mundo, los Caballeros de Leafe tienen que vivir como personas normales. Serie de One-shots sin continuidad establecida. ¿Cual Leafe Knight será el siguiente protagonista? Ni yo lo sé... RR, please
1. Dosis de cuestionamiento semanal

Escena 1

**La dosis de cuestionamiento semanal**

De nuevo… ella estaba de nuevo ahí sentada, mirando a la gente pasar, con aquella mirada melancólica...

Dos bolas de helado de vainilla en una copa, con duraznos en almíbar en medio de ambas y encima de todo crema batida coronada por una cereza (que era lo primero en desaparecer, quedando solo el tallo jugueteando entre sus labios por unos minutos).

Cada jueves, a las 6:00 de la tarde, Goh atendía a aquella chica, sin preguntar siquiera su orden. Lo que quería preguntar era otras cosas…

La razón de su mirada triste, o porque había elegido ese lugar y esa combinación de azucar… o simplemente…

-¿Cómo es que una chica tan bonita come helado sola cada jueves?

¡Maldición¿Realmente lo había pensado en voz alta? A juzgar por la manera en que ella lo miraba… parecía que sí.

-Lo… lo siento… quise decir: "¿Lo mismo de siempre, señorita?"

Dijo mecánicamente, avergonzado e intentando quitar de sus mejillas aquel incómodo y llamativo carmín concentrándose en las rayas de su pequeña libreta. Se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo…

-Quisiera el Banana split, por favor.

El muchacho no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a la chica, que ahora le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.

-Como… usted quiera, señorita.

Respondió aun apenado, dando rápidamente la media vuelta para irse.

-Midori.

Y rápidamente volvió a dar media vuelta para quedar de frente a la mesa.

-¿Perdón?

-Mi nombre es Midori¿puedo saber el tuyo?

-Me… me llamo Goh…

Respondió, intentando que su sonrisa fuera tan amable como la de ella.

-Discúlpame, Goh. Pero creo que necesitaríamos conocernos un poco más para contarte porque estoy aquí cada jueves.

-Será un placer.

Dijo Goh, acompañando sus palabras con una elegante reverencia.

-Pero ahora debo ir a pedir su orden.

Volvió a dar media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, y en medio del ajetreo de todos sus compañeros, se recargó en una pared para asimilar lo sucedido.

-¡Cielos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por supuesto que tenía que llamarse Midori! Por las largas pláticas sobre los Caballeros de Leafe, que Mannen está apartado para ser mío cuando crezca, lo verdaderamente imperdonable en las acciones de Sasame, y etc.

Esta escena no pretende ser romántica, Goh no es de esos, Goh es de los que cuando te ven triste te ponen enfrente un helado gigante, y de ser necesario te lo dan en la boca, para que la sugar (so swe-eet) cause su efecto. Sin preguntar ni decir nada.

Pues bien, de vez en cuando verán ustedes por aquí escenas de la vida de los Leafe Knights. De uno solo, varios, o todos, durante la serie, antes de la serie, después de la serie, o en tiempos inubicables. Lo valen¿no creen?


	2. Singing in the rain

Escena 2.

**Singing in the rain.**

Las risas de tres pequeños que jugaban bajo la lluvia no eran suficientemente alegres para cambiarle el semblante enfadado a un muchacho mayor, que los perseguía ordenándoles que se detuvieran.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Mannen, deberías darle el ejemplo a los demás!

El ejemplo que el caballero del hielo le dio a sus compañeros menores fue patear el agua de un charco con tanta fuerza que salpicó de lleno la cara de su perseguidor cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo. Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas motivado por un par de risas aún mas fuertes.

Goh soltó un gruñido, y estiró el brazo para pescar con agilidad al niñito rubio que pasó junto a él azuzándolo mostrándole la lengua.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Tiene a Shin!- exclamó melodramáticamente Hajime desde la acera -¡Mannen, ve por él!

Asintiendo con una sonrisa traviesa Mannen corrió hacia Goh, el muchacho apretó a Shin hacia él listo para interceptar al desobediente mocoso, cuando sin previo aviso el caballero del agua levantó una pequeña ola que mojó de pies a cabeza al joven y el otro niño pudo aprovechar que bajara la guardia por un escalofrío masivo para rescatar a su compañero.

Los tres niños sin duda superaban al muchacho, soltó un bufido muy molesto antes de correr de nuevo tras Mannen, y evadiendo las pequeñas olas que el pelirojo le lanzaba siguiéndolos desde la acera.

-¡He dicho que basta! ¡Se enfermarán! ¡Ustedes/WAAAA!

Al dar un giro en su persecución, su pie se metió directo a un hoyo y cayó estrepitosamente sobre el asfalto.

Los niños siguieron corriendo soltando un grito de triunfo mientras Goh contaba hasta diez… mil.

-Así que aquí están.

Seis pares de pies se detuvieron con exacta coordinación, y tres cabezas voltearon al reconocer la voz de un joven moreno que acababa de cruzar la esquina, cubriéndose con un paraguas enorme y muy elegante.

-¿Porqué se alejaron del punto de reunión?- preguntó tranquilamente Kei, apartándose un poco el mechón en su frente, la humedad no le iba del todo bien a su cabello -¿Estaban jugando?

Los niños se hicieron los desentendidos y miraron a Goh aún en el suelo, refunfuñando, Kei lo comprendió todo y soltó una risita.

-Les dije que se cubrieran de la lluvia y mira el caso que me han hecho.- los acusó.

Kei negó con la cabeza, sonriendo -¿Cuándo aprenderán estos niños? Vengan ya, o Hayate sí los regañará en serio por alejarse.

Los tres niños sonrieron y corrieron a refugiarse bajo el paraguas de Kei. Y cuando Goh por fin pudo levantarse y alcanzarlos, le argumentaron irrefutablemente que ya no había espacio para él.

-Podríamos enfermarnos, ¿sabes? Tú eres mayor y más fuerte.- explicó Mannen con inocencia.

Lo otros dos asintieron.

Así que Goh tuvo que continuar caminando bajo la lluvia, preguntándose si algún día esos tres mocosos que ahora cantaban alegremente abrazados a Kei llegarían a respetarlo algún día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y esta noche le envío un afectuosos saludo a mi amigo Goh, con mis mejores deseos para que se recupere pronto, y a mis tres niños, espero que alguna vez aprendan a obedecerlo.

Aunque decenas de chicas suspiraron y lanzaron grititos emocionados ante un detalle tan encantador de su locutor favorito, Goh no pudo hacer más que soltar un sonoro estornudo envuelto en una afelpada razada, y los tres niños sentados junto a su cama agacharon la cabeza, arrepentidos.

* * *

Por fin.

Una nueva escena con nuestros siempre queridos caballeros del Leafe, ¿les ha gustado?


End file.
